Knowing You
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Deadpool and Spiderman finally meet and become close, even closer when they find out each other's real identities. But when a certain bad guy finds out DP has a weakness for the nerdy Peter Parker, trouble starts. Spideypool. Wade Wilson x Peter Parker.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Knowing You

 **Pairings:** Spideypool

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Language, violence, sex (you know, all things Deadpool).

 **Summary:** Deadpool and Spiderman finally meet and become close, even closer when they find out each other's real identities. But when a certain bad guy finds out DP has a weakness for the nerdy Peter Parker, trouble starts.

 **Author's note:** My first time writing Deadpool and Spiderman, so although I'm trying to keep them in character they're probably a little (or a lot) occ but after all this is a fanfic soo…hope you guys like anyway.

* * *

Chapter One

Peter swung-no, Spiderman swung down from the building, holding onto his string of web with his legs together out in front of him. Why? So they could connect with the guy's stomach. The guy flew off his feet and crashed into the wall.

As Spidey let go of his web he flipped in the air before landing onto his feet. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud of the perfect landing. . .or the way he had just knocked a guy out cold by kicking him into a brick wall.

Of course the guy was a bad guy, it wasn't like he enjoyed beating people up but when they're bad, they kind of deserve it right? The guy that was now unconscious was trying to rob one of the small banks on the edge of town.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

Like most bad guys, the unconscious one wasn't alone. The bad guy -that had shouted at him- started running at him with his gun out. "Are you really that stupid?" He asked, incredulously. "I mean seriously, you cannot be that damn stupid." He added as he watched the gun wiggle about in the blond man's hand as he ran. If it wasn't a gun –y'know, something dangerous- it would be funny to watch. Shaking his head at the guy's stupidity, he fired one web at the gun, one at each foot and one around his upper body –strapping his arms to his sides- as he fell down to the ground with a thud and a roll.

Spiderman patted his hands, ready to wander off and find something else to do while the cops did their job, when three more guys came out of the bank. "Uh, seriously, you're smart enough not to rob this place on your own. . .but you're all that stupid not one of you thinks to wear a mask!? Geez, you're all terrible criminals."

With a sigh he ran at the men, firing webs from both shooters. One web hit one in the chest, wrapping around his arms and body like the first guy while the other web hit the other guy in the face. It wasn't often he miss aimed but at least it still knocked the guy down. Quickly firing another web from his right shooter –at the wall of the bank- he jumped up and skid down along the floor, kicking the last robbers legs out from under him. The robber grunted in frustration.

"You little shit, who the hell do you think you are!?" The guy yelled as he clambered to his feet.

"Huh, me? I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman." He said as he used his thumb to point at himself. "Again, you guys are the worst baddies ever-how the heck do you not know who I am?"

Just as he was about to web up the last of the robbers, his senses went off. But too late. He was grabbed from behind. "Hey, what the-?" What the heck? He miss counted. Damn it, one of them had been in the bank still. But what he didn't understand was why his Spider-senses were still tingling.

Out of nowhere there was a flash of red and the robber holding him wasn't holding him anymore –he managed to stop himself from falling to the side by just stumbling a few steps. The robber in front of him, who was now holding his gun out towards Spidey, was just as confused as he was.

"Don't you know it's impolite to be so close to someone's arse without an invitation." A new voice said, before the sound of a thud –the robber falling to the ground. "And look at that ass." He howled a whistle. "Damn, you could bounce a quarter of that thing."

Spiderman made quick work of webbing the last robber's gun to the wall, and then webbing him to it too. He looked over his shoulder at the intruder. He didn't understand his senses. He was getting a feeling to be careful but not to be worried or even on full defence against the guy. . .who was in a red and black leather costume. Who was this guy? Another hero? No, that's not what his senses were saying. He was about to ask the man who he was when he suddenly realised something. He could feel his cheeks burning as he spun around quickly; his hands instinctively tucking behind him in a way to cover himself. "Were you talking about _my_ ass?"

The guy in the suite bent his head backwards and let out a loud laugh. He walked over to the robber webbed to the wall before speaking. "Well I sure as hell wasn't on about this guy's saggy rear end." He tried to peel the gun from the wall –while Spidey watched, shaking his head- but couldn't. "Stubborn white messy-oh, speaking of white messy stuff, is it webby when you- y'know,"

Spiderman watched confused but closely as the masked man used his finger to gesture at him. It took him longer than it should to realise where the guy was pointing: his private area. What the-? He realised what he meant by 'white messy stuff'. . .again, a little longer than it should have taken. "W-whoa! Hey dude, you can't say shit like that! I don't know you."

"Ha, this guns fake." The guy said nonchalantly as he kicked at the robbers boot. "Fine, fine, I won't talk about your messy webby white stuff." He shrugged, and Peter knew he was grinning under the mask.

"It's not webby!" Spiderman yelled, embarrassed. And then realised he shouldn't have because when he speaks, he can hear the grin this time.

"Really? Damn, I was hoping to find that out for myself."

A shiver ran down Spidey's spine. "Look, dude, I don't know who you are and I'm pretty sure I don't want to." He waved and turned to leave.

"Ouch, Spidey, don't you even wanna know my name?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the guy holding a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Nope. You're the guy whose waaaay too comfortable saying whatever the hell he wants."

"So that's what you're going t' call me the next time we meet?"

Spiderman didn't say anything, just shook his head with a slight smirk and started walking away.

"Wan' t' know what I'm gonna call you next time?"

"There isn't going to be a next time."

"Oh yes there is, baby boy, there's gonna be a next time if it's the last damn thing I do."

Spidey shook his head, trying to stop the amused smirk widening before he shot his web at a building. But before his feet even left the ground he heard the masked man say, "That's what I'm gonna call you next time by the way."

* * *

End of chap 1!

Thanks for reading and hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Forgot to mention, it's Andrew Garfield Spiderman.

* * *

Chapter Two

It had been almost a month since Spiderman had met the merc with a mouth. He'd done a bit of digging, well, digging would imply he'd had to look hard or for a long time. . .but it wasn't that hard to find out the masked man's name. It had been surprisingly easy, actually.

Deadpool.

He had to admit, the name was badass.

No. No it wasn't. He sighed. Despite the fact Deadpool was a mercenary; which was kind of the lowest of the low, and he shouldn't like anything about him. . .the name was totally badass. Which was cool.

He'd been patrolling every night since he'd met the merc but had failed to run into him again. Not that he was trying to or anything. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Though he wasn't sure why. Deadpool was clearly an asshole. . .who liked to look at his ass. Or maybe he had just been tormenting him, trying to get a rise out of him.

Spiderman dropped to the floor, landing silently. It probably wasn't the best thing to swing around the city when he was thinking about the leather clad man. Wait. That sounded like he was thinking about him in a kink way, but he wasn't. Well maybe-no. Damn it.

He sighed as a familiar tingle ran through his body. He jumped up, dodging the bullet. He landed back on the ground and turned to face the man who had shot at him. "What the hell dude, you could o' at least let me know you were there!"

It was unusual to get shot at without the usual, "Who are you!?", "What the fuck-!?", "Freak!", "Give me your wallet, wait you're Spiderman, oh I'm just gonna shoot at you before I try and stab you instead.". . .okay, so the last one didn't get shouted at him but it was basically how things went.

He watched as the man ran at him. What, did this guy only have one bullet? He jumped again, spinning in the air and round kicking the guy in the head. The guy flew against the wall with how powerful the kick was, but instead of going down like most bad guys, he bounced against the wall and ran straight back at Spidey.

Spiderman nodded, appreciating the fact that the bad guy was trying.

Deadpool heard a gunshot. Not that that was unusual in this city but it was really close. He stopped at the edge of the roof top he had been walking across and as soon as he saw Spidey jumping onto the wall he smiled before shouting, "Hey there baby boy!", and waved down at him and. . .oh, there was a guy with a gun.

[You did hear a shot remember? So someone's trying to shoot the kid with the ass.]

{He's more than just an ass, y'know.}

"Yeah, I guess he is but right now, all I'm interested in is killing the dickhead that's shooting at that perfect ass." Deadpool jumped down, pulling his guns out as he soared down the building. He couldn't help but notice Spidey's eyes widen. Was that in surprise, or worry?

[What an idiot, why the hell would he worry about you? You've met him once.]

{He could be worried. . .but it's nothing to actually do with you, probably just cause he's a good/nice kid.}

"Shut up, he's totally worried about me." He landed on the ground effortlessly. And just in time to get shot by the guy with the gun. "You've got t' be shitting me! I was making that look so cool and then you shoot me!" He yelled, looking back and forth between the bullet graze on his arm and the guy who was about to die.

Spiderman wasn't sure what he was meant to do. He stayed on the wall, looking at Deadpool. He had to admit that jump had been pretty cool. He got a tingle just as the merc spoke,

"Pay attention baby boy." He pulled one of his many guns out.

Things seemed to go in slow motion all of a sudden. As Deadpool shot his gun, he turned to look at the bad guy and saw he too had his gun out –pointed at him-, only he hadn't fired. Deadpool was going to kill him. He shot his web at the guy –knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to stop the bullet- and pulled him out of the way, watching as the bullet whizzed past them and landed in one of the street lamps at the end of the alley. "What the hell man!?" He shouted at the merc.

"You're asking me that? That dickwad was gonna shoot y'!" He stormed over to Spidey. He was annoyed. If it wasn't for him, the kid would have a bullet imbedded in him. Where was the gratitude? "I was stopping him from hurting you baby boy,"

"Stopping? That was a head shot; you were going to kill him!" Yeah, he had been able to project where the bullet had been going.

"Stopping, killing. . .is there really a difference?" Deadpool shrugged as he moved his hands up and down in a weighing motion.

"W-what!?" Spiderman shouted in disbelief. "Yes, there's a difference. A damn big one!"

"Oh baby boy, don't be such a child-,"

"I'm not a child and will you please stop calling me that."

At the same time they both stopped talking and looked down the alley, only just noticing the guy was running away and he was practically out of the alley already.

"Damn it baby boy," He snapped and started running towards the man.

Spiderman was quick, shooting a web from his left shooter at the leather clad merc. . .he was too fast, his feet scraped across the rubble covered floor as he was pulled slightly by Deadpool's speed. "I said stop calling me that." He shot his right shooter and pulled back, this time it stopped Deadpool, dragging the man back towards him. He threw him against the wall; feeling a little bad at the roughness of it.

"What the hell, Spidey, that buttmunch is getting away."

"Yeah, so you can't kill him." He told him.

"He was going to kill you."

Spiderman shook his head. "Don't make out like that's why you were going to kill him. It's just what you do, right?"

"Wait, how do you know that's what I do?"

"You're a mercenary, right?"

Deadpool couldn't help but smile, and it only widened when he saw Spidey frown in confusion. "So, you looked me up huh?" Now the Spider's eyes widened.

"W-what, no! I just stumbled upon-fine, yes, I looked you up."

"You like me." Deadpool grinned.

Spidey shook his head and waved his hands back and forth. "Like you? No. Curious about you? Maybe. But like you? No way."

"Oooh, I get it." Deadpool nodded as in agreement. "So you like _like_ me."

He used his hands to grab at his head before pulling them away in a mind explosion gesture. "Where the hell did you get that idea from!?"

"I see you two have finally met." A chuckling voice came from down the alley.

Spiderman didn't have to look to see who was there, he knew the voice well. It was the only person –well, one of the few- who could actually sneak up on him. Daredevil. "Wait, you know this idiot?"

"Oh baby boy your words hurt me so much." Deadpool told him with a hurt tone. "Hey blindy."

Daredevil sighed as he stopped next to Spiderman and glanced in Deadpool's direction, noticing that he was webbed up. "Has he been bothering you kid?"

"It's rude to call him blindy," Spiderman said annoyed. He liked Daredevil; he was a good man and had helped him out more than once in a fight and as much as he was curious about Deadpool, he wasn't going to let him be mean. He looked at Daredevil as he felt the man's hand clamp his shoulder, and saw the thankful smile on his face.

"Yo, blindy, I'd appreciate it if you stopped touching what doesn't belong to you."

"I'm sorry, what? I was under the impression you two had just met. . ."

"We have but he like likes me so that makes him mine, and I can't wait to tap that sweet ass-,"

"I am not yours!" Spiderman shrieked, his cheeks burning.

"See, he likes me-well, you can't _see_ but you know what I mean."

Daredevil chuckled before using his staff -with one swift movement- to cut Deadpool free. "You shouldn't tease him so much, you're making him blush."

Spidey couldn't believe it. He threw his arms up in exasperation. "Are you kidding me? You're taking his side?"

[Is DD actually teasing Spidey with us!?]

{Great, not the best way to get him to like us by making his friends side with you over him.}

' _Oh shut up, he likes me anyway, and blindy is just teasing him.'_ , Deapool thought to the voices. He wafted at his costume, getting rid of the webs that were left stuck to him. "So why're you here devil-boy?"

"Sensed you were around here and thought I best make sure you didn't kill anyone."

"Oh, so that's where you get the no kill rule from huh Spidey." He said and jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "You're both so boring."

"Killing isn't fun, Deapool."

"Tch, like you'd know."

Spiderman frowned; he knew Deapool was a mercenary. . .but did that mean that he actually liked killing? He wasn't convinced. The merc was an ass, but his Spider-sense didn't exactly go off around him. So was he really that bad?

He wasn't sure.

"Spiderman, are you alright?" Daredevil asked as he stepped closer to him.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He told them. "I need to get going."

"Your place or mine?" Deadpool chirped in.

"Will you shut up," Daredevil snapped. "you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just a lot to do tomorrow. Y'know normal life an' all that."

Deadpool nodded in agreement and stepped closer to him. "So your place then."

Spiderman pressed his hand against the merc's chest. "No. Bad Deadpool. Stay." And with that he didn't wait for a retort before firing his web and sailing up into the air.

"So, you finally plucked up the courage to talk to him?" Daredevil smirked.

[Did he really just say _'plucked'_?]

* * *

End of chap 2!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been a couple of months since he had first met Deadpool, and since they had run into Daredevil that night they had ended up running into each other a few times. It was. . .fun. Though annoying and hard work.

He had to fight the bad guys and then make sure Deadpool didn't kill anyone. And then he had to deal with all his remarks about his body –especially his ass- and tons of sexual innuendos.

He was getting used to it though, and he couldn't say he completely hated it either.

They were currently chasing after a group of men that Deadpool was after. It was usually the merch who ran in on him in a fight but this was the first time he had run into Deadpool when he needed help. So how could he refuse?

He shot his web and swooped past Deadpool, who was running along the roof. Moving quickly he shot a web from his free shooter, making sure it attached to one of the men's ankles. As soon as it attached he yanked on it, watching as the man fell face first onto the floor of the roof top. "Got ya!" He yelled happily. It only took a second for one of the other men to notice and start running towards him.

Spiderman smirked and jumped up from the ground, shoving his hand down onto the man's head as he flipped over him and kicked him in the back before landing on the floor on his hands, flipping up onto his feet.

[Hot damn, look how flexible Spidey is.]

{Sooo flexible. I mean, we shouldn't be looking at him like that, he's more than a body.}

"I know, I know, but imagine what he can do out of that suit and covered in sweat while he screams my name." Deadpool smirked while he thought of all the things he could do to that body. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a bullet jab itself into his side. Shit. He was too caught in thought to realise Spidey was fighting with one of the guys and the other was coming for him.

[It's a good job the Spider can take care of himself, asshole.]

{If he couldn't he wouldn't be here, though you should be helping really.}

He already felt bad enough without the voices blaming him. He pulled his Katanas out and stepped towards him. . .only for Spiderman to shout,

"Don't kill them DP!",

And to be shot in the back, twice. He looked over his shoulder to see more men climbing onto the rooftop, guns out and ready to fire.

[You see where they're aiming right?]

{You better hurry.}

Yep. Hurry. "Shoot your web, baby boy." He said as he ran at him. He managed to put one of his swords away before stabbing the man fighting Spidey in the shoulder with the other. . .and dived into the spandex clad kid, knocking them both off the roof.

"What the hell-!?" Spiderman shouted as they spun falling down through the air.

"Shoot. Your. Load." Deadpool yelled, tightening his grip around the kid. "I mean web, shoot your web!"

[We're not gonna make it.]

"Damn it!" He shouted and used all his weight to spin them around, so just as they landed onto the lid of the dumpster it was him who hit it and not Spidey. "What part of shoot your-," He paused as the kid struggled against his hold and sat up on him, frowning down at him. His tight ass pressed down against a particular area. He sucked in a deep breath. "-load-web, I mean web, do you not understand?"

"Stop saying load, dude. And how was I meant to shoot when you had hold of my arms?"

"Fire!"

"Shit," Deadpool wrapped his arms around Spiderman's waist and begrudgingly shifted their position, knocking them off the bin and onto floor as the men on the building started shooting at them. "These guys are so lame," He muttered as he watched the bullets hit the floor around them or the dumpster lid. "Can't even hit us."

{Isn't that a good thing?}

"C'mon dude, I'm sure we've had the conversation about personal space." Spidey said as he wriggled against the leather clad body on top of him. He got a familiar tingle at the top of his spine. "Move!" He jumped up, and pulled Deadpool with him, moving to the side of the dumpster as more shots were fired.

"Oh please, we both know you like that position." Deadpool grinned.

"Shut up." Spidey said and jabbed the merch with his elbow as he took a quick look around the side of the bin. One. Two. Three. He ducked back to Deadpool and stuck his arm out, quickly shooting off three webs, stopping the guns from firing.

"Nice one baby boy." He cooed. He heard a shot from above but didn't bother to look. . .he just shoved Spiderman to the floor and covered him with his body. One, two, three, four, five more shots followed the first. . .all sinking into his back.

"Deadpool!" Spiderman had felt the merch's body convulse against him so he knew the bullets had hit. He snaked his hand out and shot web after web after web at the gunman on the roof, watching as he flew back as two connected with his face. He rolled out from under him and sprang into a crouching position, his arms outstretched and ready to fire at the men. But they were retreating back down the alley. He was about to chase after the assholes when he realised Deadpool hadn't moved yet. "DP?"

The merch didn't answer, and he was still laid face down. "Deadpool?" He walked back over to him slowly and stared down at the man for a moment. The bullet wounds were leaking blood. _'Obviously, idiot.'_ He thought to himself. Why wasn't he moving? He had heard stories about Deadpool that had basically made him sound invincible. . .so why wasn't he moving?

He dropped to his knees. "No way, c'mon dude, get up." He reached his hand out to touch him but paused for a moment to just look at the body in front of him. He snuffled trying to stop the tears. Why was he about to cry? He barely knew Deadpool. After sucking in a deep breath he turned the merch over, and just looked down at him.

This wasn't fair.

He should have been quicker.

He should have stopped Deadpool from knocking him down.

He should of never agreed to help him today and then he wouldn't of protected him and he wouldn't be. . .dead?

This was all his fault.

He sniffled. "I'm sorry, Deadpool. Damn it, I don't even know your real name."

"Baby boy you crying over me?"

Spiderman didn't think he just threw his arms around the Merch, holding tightly. "I thought you were dead." He's alive. Deadpool's alive. He let go of him and slowly leaned back. Deadpool. Is. Alive. He frowned, angrily. "Asshole!" He yelled as he punched him the stomach.

"Ow! Jesus baby boy, why're you so strong?"

"I thought you were dead!" Spiderman yelled. "Like dead dead."

"I have a healing factor just like you." Deadpool shrugged, coughing as he sat up. "I thought that was common knowledge. Y' didn't have to hit me so hard. Damn, I think you broke a rib."

"I. Thought. You. Were. Dead." Why was he so angry? Again, he barely knew him. But. . .it had hurt thinking he was dead. Like, really hurt.

"I'm almost certain I can't die, so don't worry that pretty little ass of yours."

"That's not the right expression. And if you can't die what the hell was that all about?" He asked and smacked him again.

Deadpool grinned. Spidey had been worried, hadn't he? He'd just been fooling around, well, he'd been unconscious for a minute or two and when he'd woke –ready to get up and chase after the men with Spidey, he'd heard the kid hesitate and come back to him. . .so he figured he'd tease him a bit.

[And you wanted to know if he would care.]

{Yeah, you can't lie to us.}

"I was just fooling around." He stood up and stretched, the bullets popping out of his back. He turned his back to Spidey. "See, they're healing."

"Whatever." Spiderman muttered as he climbed to his feet. He waited for the merc to turn back to him before shaking his head and starting to walk away, only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist.

"It was jus' a joke kid."

[You actually feel bad, don't you?]

{So he should, it was cruel.}

Spiderman pulled his hand free and faced him. "A joke? I thought you were dead. I thought you died protecting _me_. How the hell would I of lived with myself? I already have death on my hands, I don't need more. 'specially not yours."

Deadpool really wanted to ask about the deaths on his hands, but he knew now definitely wasn't the time. He sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "Look, 'm sorry, okay? It was a stupid thing to do. I didn't mean to upset you."

Spidey stared at him in complete shock. Those were the most serious words he'd heard the merc speak. He was gob smacked. But he wasn't going to let him off so easily. "Fine, okay." He shot his web at a nearby building and he could hear Deadpool shouting after him,

"What!? I apologise –you're like the first person I've ever really meant it to by the way! –and you're just gonna leave!? Not cool baby boy."

* * *

End of chap 3!

Hope you're all enjoying it, let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

" _Peter, you need to get out of here-!" Tony said urgently, his hands on his shoulders as he pushed him towards the door._

 _What was going on? Why was everyone shouting and. . .was that gun fire? Peter's mind was working overtime trying to figure things out. But it was pointless when the elevator doors opened. . .and Deadpool strolled out whistling._

" _Shit." Tony all but snarled and pulled the kid behind him._

" _Mr. Stark what're you doing? It's only Deadpool, he-," He was cut off as the leather clad merc fired his gun; the bullets landing straight in Tony's body. His eyes widened as the man started to fall down. He snapped out of his shock and quickly grabbed his mentor, falling to the floor with him. "What the-?" He whispered without even realising he was talking._

 _Tony's lips moved but very little sound left them, "Run,", before his eyes glazed over. He was dead. Tony Stark was dead._

 _Peter's fingers tightened their hold on his dead friend. He looked back up at the merc, wanting to give him an angry look but all he could manage was a confused teary wide-eyed expression. "What're you doing Deadpool?"_

 _The leather clad merc smirked as he lifted his gun to Peter's head. "What I do best." Bang._

Peter shot up at the sound the gun-no, it was his alarm clock. He looked around frantically. It was okay. He was in his bedroom, on the floor; he had fallen out of bed again. "What the hell was that about? Why was I dreaming abou-Tony."

He jumped to his feet and grabbed his cell from the bedside table, dialling the number at the top of his call list.

It went to the machine.

No. Tony always answered when he called. He phoned again. It was one ring away from going to the answer machine again when Tony's voice came through, _"Hey kid, what's up?"_

"Mr. Stark!? It's you-,"

" _Well you did just phone me. What's up you wrong dial?"_

"No, no. Are-are you okay? I mean you're obviously alive so that's good but are you okay?" He rushed out. He couldn't think straight. He was just so relieved.

" _Yeah, I'm fine but I think the question is are you? You sound out of breath."_

"No, 'm fine. Sorry I bothered you."

" _Hey, kid, seriously what's wrong?"_

"Just-just a bad dream I guess, 'm really sorry I bothered you Mr. Stark."

Tony stayed quiet for a few moments. _"Okay kid. We'll talk about it later, okay?"_

"Sure."

" _You know where I am if you need me Peter."_

"I know," Peter smiled. "thanks." He listened to the beep as Tony hung up. Letting out a relieved sigh he fell down onto his bed. Damn. That was the first nightmare he'd had in a while. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew he had to. . .especially seen as he would probably run into _him_ later.

He glanced at the photos on his corkboard above his desk; one of him with aunt May and uncle Ben at the top and one with just him and his aunt, a couple of him in his Spidey-suit that he'd taken himself, one with Tony –out of their suites-, one with all the Avengers outside of the new building –in suits-, one with Bruce and Tony in the labs, and one with Wanda that Bucky had taken when he thought he was sneaking up on them. . .and then at the bottom of the board there were three of Deadpool; he'd taken one of them while on his way home one night and he'd seen the leather clad merc walking along like it was normal, and the other two he'd taken while he was swinging around one night and caught him sitting on a rooftop.

It probably wasn't a good idea having pics of the merc, but he liked him and felt like he belonged on the board of people he cared about.

But that dream. . .it had scared him. Would Deadpool really do that?

XXXXXX

Peter hurried down the street; he was going to be late for work at the Bugle. He'd managed not to be late for his last three shifts, which was really good for him. He was doing his best to not think about the dream, well, nightmare, but the image of Deadpool shooting Tony kept creeping up on him. It made him feel sick. It hur-

"Help. . ."

"Huh," He stopped rushing and looked down the alleyway. There was someone crumpled up on the floor. He didn't think before hurrying down towards the man, ignoring the tingling feeling he had. "are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down.

The guy was young; only a few years older than himself. There were no wounds on his face and he couldn't detect any on his body as he helped him sit up. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No," The guy said and moved his hand, pulling out a knife. "but you're about to be."

"You've got to be kidding me." Peter sighed. He was almost late for his shift. He should have listened to his Spider-sense rather than his brain.

"Hand over your wallet and your phone." The guy said as he stood up, his knife still pointing at Peter.

He couldn't believe this. He really needed to get to work. He didn't have time for this crap. He stood up slowly, his hands held up to show he wasn't trying anything. "I'm not giving you anything, 'kay."

"Now! I'm the one with the knife. Do what I say."

He was about to give the guy a smart-ass comment when he got a familiar tingle, but it wasn't his Spider-senses. There was a flash of red. Oh no. This was not happening.

"Are you seriously trying to rob a kid?"

Peter held his breath as the merc looked at him, it was an involuntary motion but he vaguely wondered if it was to try and hide himself –even though that made no sense at all, not breathing didn't make you invisible. . .no matter how much he wished it would right now- but as soon as Deadpool looked at him, making a show of looking him up and down twice, before going back to the guy with the knife.

"Why would you try and hurt this sweet thing? I mean look at him, he's a gorgeous nerd kid-wait, how old are you?" Deadpool asked looking back at Peter.

"Erm, nineteen."

"Oh good, see he's not a kid so I can make comments like that without been a pervert but that doesn't mean you can rob him."

Peter watched as Deadpool shook his finger at the man with the knife. He could tell the guy was scared, which kind of served him right, but the dream he had this morning flashed in his mind. . .surely the merc wouldn't kill some stupid robber over –what he thought- was a random kid.

He didn't have to dwell on the thought for too long as the knife guy tried to get past Deadpool, only to be pulled back by his coat and shoved against the wall. He was Knocked out instantly.

 _'At least he didn't kill him.'_ Peter thought before jumping as Deadpool turned to face him. _'He's gonna figure me out. He's gonna know it's me. He's gonna-,'_ Wait, was it such a bad thing? He shook his head mentally. Idiot. Of course it was a bad thing. He couldn't let anyone know who he was.

"Sorry you had to see that cutie, but it's better than been stabbed for like, what do you have on you like ten bucks?" Deadpool told him. "Anyway, what's your name baby boy? Wait, no I can't call you that –don't know why I did really. I already have someone special I call that. Hmm-,"

Peter did his best not to smile; he liked it when Deadpool rambled on. It was cute. Wait, he did not just think of a mercenary as _cute_. "Peter. My name's Peter." There was no harm in telling him his first name, not like he could figure out who he was from that. And if he was been honest, he wanted him to know it.

"Peter, huh, I like it."

"Thanks for saving me." Okay, so he knew he could have easily taken the guy down but he hadn't wanted to reveal himself once he knew Deadpool was there. And he knew people tended to run away rather than thanking him when he saved them, which he had noticed hurt the merc, so he wanted to make sure he knew he was appreciated at least from one person.

Deadpool scratched the side of his head and started walking away, giving a wave. "No problem kid. Be careful."

Peter smiled softly, a happy warmth spreading to his cheeks. Crap, he was really late for work.

"What a cute kid," Deadpool mumbled to himself as he walked down the alleyway, hearing the kid's footsteps running off. "well, I say cute because I'm into Spidey right now but if I wasn't I wouldn't be saying cute, if you get what I mean."

[He can't be this stupid.]

{Obviously he can.}

* * *

End of chap four!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Spiderman landed on the rooftop silently. He was trying to sneak up on Deadpool who was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge with a brown paper bag next to him. He hadn't seen the merc since he had 'saved' him two days ago. It actually felt a lot longer than that.

He moved quietly trying to make sure the merc didn't hear him. They had started this little game early on in their meetings, though it wasn't often they ran into each other when neither of them were fighting. But he hadn't managed to sneak up on Deadpool even once, whereas as he had been snuck up on him one out of three times.

"Hey baby boy,"

Crap. "Seriously dude, how do you catch me every time?"

"I can sense that sweet ass o' yours a mile away."

He could hear the smirk. Sighing, he crouched down next to him. "So. . ." He remembered the last time they had spoken while he was Spiderman was when Deadpool had been a jerk –and that was putting it nicely- and pretended to be dead.

"You still pissed at me?" The merc asked seriously.

"Yup." Spidey answered. He hadn't realised he was and he was getting over it, but thinking about it now brought it all back. And it wasn't the anger he felt. . .it was the hurt. Why did things have to be so confusing? Why did it hurt so much?

"Why?"

He cocked his head to look at Deadpool; he wasn't himself somehow. He wondered what was wrong. "What do you mean why? I thought my friend had died, and to top it off it was my fault."

[Did he just say the _F word_?]

{That's what I heard.}

[No, we must of heard wrong. Check it, big red.]

Deadpool ignored the voices and just stared at the Spider. "Friend?"

Spiderman huffed a laugh before scratching the back of his head. Now was truth time: did the merc consider them friends? "Yeah, I mean, we're sort of friends, right? I mean we fight together –a lot lately-, you annoy the hell out of me but to me. . .you're a friend."

[Wow, we have a friend.]

{Yeah, now that makes two. We have two friends. Not something we should really celebrate.}

"Huh, even Weasel doesn't admit to been my friend that easy." He muttered to the voices. He couldn't help but smile at Spidey. "Good, I was starting to think this was a one sided friendship, baby boy." His smile only widened as the kid chuckled. "Oh, here, I brought tacos."

"Huh," Spiderman took the bag from the merc, opening it and taking a whiff. "smell good."

"Damn right they do. Best in the city." He said as he stuck his hand in the bag, pulling out a taco. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it. He was starving. He lifted his free hand to grab at his mask-,

[Don't!]

{He'll see!}

His hand jerked away from his mask that quickly that it bumped into his other hand, knocking the taco out of it. "Shit." He wasn't sure if he was cursing the fact that he was going to lift his mask in front of Spidey without even thinking about it, or the fact that he had just dropped his taco.

"You really don't want me to know who you are, huh."

Deadpool turned to look at the kid; was that sadness in his voice? "It. . .it's not that baby boy. Can't have you seeing how ugly my mug is-you'll never let me do you." He grinned trying to be his usual playful and annoying self.

". . .Sure," Spiderman was sure Deadpool was lying and it annoyed him. It was kind of hypercritical of him, seen as how hard he worked to keep his identity safe and here he was pissed at his _friend_ –wow, that was weird- because he keeping his own secret.

He knew Spidey was pissed at his lame answer. . .but how was he supposed to tell him about the scars, about how hideous he looked? And what if he saw? He'd never speak to him again. Whoa. A pain shot through his chest. The thought of never seeing or talking to Spidey again literally hurt. Shit. Maybe he was in too deep.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away Spidey, 'm an open book. 'Specially for you."

"Do you like it when you kill someone?"

[Oh shit.]

{Well, you best say goodbye to him now.}

Damn it. The next time he saw blindy he was a dead man-well, not literally because he liked the blind devil but he was going to throw a punch or lead him into a busy road or something. This was his fault. He didn't want to lie, not to Spidey. "Do y' want the truth or can I lie?" Just because he didn't want to lie didn't mean he wasn't going to try and get out of telling the truth.

[You should've just lied, asshat!]

{Now we're back to one friend.}

The voices snapped as Spiderman shook his head, looking to his feet. "Yeah, I like it. Happy now?"

"No." Spiderman wasn't sure what he was expecting. . .though he knew with the answer he had just been given, he should be angry or disgusted or annoyed and pissed off. But he wasn't. Why? It was almost as if he didn't care. He didn't kill, didn't agree with it. . .so why was it like he felt it was okay for Deadpool to kill? He remembered his dream. Remembered Deadpool killed Tony. He flinched at the memory –which didn't go unnoticed by the merc. "You don't. . .kill good people though, right? I mean even if someone pays you to."

The merc stood up, staying to the edge of the roof. He felt like jumping off and knocking himself out for a while, maybe that would stop the hurt that he was losing Spidey. "No, I don't kill good people. Look kid, what's this all about? If you don't wan' t' hang with me or whatever the fuck it is we do then just say. I get it I screwed u-,"

Spidey jumped to his feet, making Deadpool step back. "That's not it. I just. . .I need to know you don't kill good people."

"I don't."

"So you would. . .never, like, kill Tony Stark?"

"Tony Stark? He's a good guy?" He joked.

"Dude, seriously?"

"Okay, okay. No I wouldn't hurt the tin man, well, not unless we were in a proper fight. . ."

Spidey nodded as he muttered, "Good, good."

"Why's that good?" Deadpool knew Spidey had worked with the Avengers a few times, but what was so important about Tony-fucking-Stark? Wait. He stepped closer to Spidey, an accusing finger pointed at him. "Are you fucking the tin man?"

Spiderman's eyes widened, wider than he thought was possible. "W-what!? No! Why would you ask me that?"

"Why're y' so glad I won't kill him?"

"Because he's my friend."

"Oh, and that's the only reason?"

"Yes." Spidey could tell Deadpool wasn't going to leave it alone until he got a better reason. He sighed, knowing what he had to tell him. The truth. "I had. . .a few days ago when you sav-I, erm, just a few days ago, I had a nightmare." He looked away from the merc not able to bear his intense staring. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. But he was about to. "Basically you showed up and killed Mr. Stark and then you killed me too."

The merc blinked, once, twice, taking in what the Spider had just told him. "You think I'd try to kill you?"

"What? No, I just. . .sorry, forget I said anything." He said and turned to leave.

What? No. No. He wasn't going to let the kid go thinking he would kill him. He grabbed his wrist, harder than he meant to. . .but he didn't loosen his grip any. He was not letting the kid leave, not like this. "I would never hurt you. Baby boy I. . .we're friends right? If I wouldn't hurt tin man I definitely wouldn't hurt you. Y' gotta know that."

". . .I do," Spiderman hadn't been one hundred per-cent sure before but he believed what the merc had said. "it was just that stupid dream, I guess it got stuck in my head. I didn't mean to. . .I'm sorry."

He kept hold of the kid's wrist –noticing said kid wasn't pulling away- as he stepped even closer, looking down at him. He shook his head, both to what the kid had just said and to get rid of the thoughts running through his mind because of how close their bodies were. "Y' don't have to apologise, not t' me."

Spiderman stared up at the leather clad man, his breath hitching as he realised their bodies were that close you could just about fit one of DP's tacos between them. "Can we just start today again?"

Deadpool grinned. "Anything you want baby boy."

"Good, so we eating these tacos?" Crap. Why was he so stupid? Everything had started because of the damn tacos. He'd screwed up, and it must have been bad because Deadpool let his wrist go.

"No, ugly mug remember? Buuut, how about I introduce myself properly?" Deadpool smiled widely as Spidey's head shot back up. He held his hand out. "Hey baby boy, I'm Wade."

Spiderman smiled widely, and before he could stop himself he grabbed his hand and said, "Hi Wade, I'm Peter."

"Peter huh? I saved a kid who was called Peter jus' the other day."

Oh no. How stupid could he be? Why was he so damn stupid? This was it. It was over.

"How weird is that?" Deadpool laughed as they shook hands.

[He cannot be that stupid!]

{Clearly he is.}

"So weird." Peter agreed nervously.

"Don't get jealous though baby boy, your ass is much sweeter."

That made Peter smirk, and that had been a close call. He really had to learn to be more careful. But he was happy he knew Deadpool's name. Wade. He liked it. And that was the only explanation he had for what he did next:

He stood up tall, kind of stepping up on his tip toes, and pressed his mask covered mouth to Deadpool's. Jumping back quickly he breathed out an, "Oh shit."

Wade stared at Spiderman surprised. "Whoa," It had hardly been a kiss, but a certain area was already stiffening up; after all he had imagined Spidey kissing him on plenty of occasions. . .usually in bed or the shower. . .

[Big red now is not the damn time to be thinking about that shit!]

{I hate to agree, but it really isn't the time, look how shocked he is.}

He reached out to touch the Spider's arm but froze as Peter flinched away from him, almost as if the closeness had burned him. Before he could say anything a web was fired out of his shooter and he was swinging away. "What the heck was that about?" He muttered before jumping down off the edge and running towards the end of the roof, heading to jump onto the other. . .following the way Spiderman was going.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Spiderman scolded as he landed onto the fire escape outside of his apartment. He climbed through the window quickly, ripping his mask off and throwing it to the floor; his hand running through his hair. "Damn it, what the hell were you thinking!?"

He'd kissed Deadpool. Why? Why the hell did he do that? What on earth made him think it was okay to do that? He hit his head with the palm of his hand; who was he trying to kid, he hadn't thought about it at all. Wait. . .that was worse, wasn't it? It had been a natural reaction because Wade had made him happy, not a well thought out move. He was never going to be able to face the merc again. "Damn it!" He punched out, his fist colliding with the wall. . .leaving a huge hole. "Shit."

There was a creak.

Peter spun around quickly, panicked; what the hell was up with his senses lately? But his senses were the last of his worries when he saw the red leather clad merc sitting on the fire escape, looking through his widow. Right at him. Right. At. _Him_. Right at his unmasked face.

Oh shit.

* * *

End of chap 5!

Thanks for reading and please continue to do so and comment :)

Dagds - yeah, the voices know. It's meant to be like they've put two and two together quickly, and know Peter's Spiderman.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Oh shit.

Deadpool was looking at him. Like him, him. His real identity him.

"It's you," Well, there went any hope that the merc couldn't see in the dark. "W-what're you doing here?" How could he fix this? How were things supposed to go now?

". . .I wanted to make sure y' were okay." Deadpool told him quietly. He couldn't believe it; the kid was gorgeous. The messy brown hair, the dark brown eyes. . .those lips.

[Why're you so stupid!?]

{Give him a minute, he'll remember. Also, not the time to be thinking about his face like that.}

"It-it's not okay for you to be here." Peter didn't know what to say, his brain felt like it was melting.

Wade climbed through the window, watching the worried expression on Petey's face closely; though they were now friends, he had seen him unmasked. . .who knew how the kid was about to react. "I didn't realise you'd taken it off till you spun 'round, swear, I didn't do this on purpose kid."

He wasn't sure why but his brain unmelted, and there was one main question he needed the answer to: "You've seen me, what're you gonna do with it?" Tell everyone? Ignore it? Oh, he hoped for the latter.

Deadpool's shoulders sagged with the hurt; the kid thought he was going to give him up. That hurt. "Nothing, kid. Hell, I've wanted to see that pretty face of yours since before we met. I ain't gonna do shit with it." He felt that pang in his heart again as Peter took a step back. He didn't believe him.

{He's scared. He's tried hard to keep his face secret and you see it by accident.}

He sighed and stepped closer to Peter, invading his personal space. He could see everything the kid was feeling but the main one was fear. He hated himself a little more than he already did. "You can see me if you want, if that'll make us even."

Peter's eyes widened. "Y-you'd let me see you?"

"If it'll make y' feel safer with me knowing your face."

Spiderman knew it wasn't fair but he wanted to see Wade. He reached his hands up slowly, getting closer to the red leather mask. . .only for the merc to wrap his hands around his wrists. He noticed the leather clad hands were shaking.

"Jus'. . .jus' remember 've got one ugly mug," He forced a smile, trying to act his usual self. . .but even he knew it wasn't working. "so you sure y' wan' t' see?"

Peter nodded, again, realising he wasn't been fair. . .but he wanted, no, _needed_ to see. He carefully undid the mask, noticing the mask eyes closed just before he pulled it off. He dropped the mask to the floor. Wade's eyes opened slowly but fixed on something on the floor, clearly avoiding him. That was the first thing he noticed, the second was the scars. "Whoa. . ."

He watched, hating himself as he saw Wade flinch at the word. He reached his hand back up to the merc's head, going to touch his face but stopped himself. "Does is hurt?"

[What?]

{What?}

"What?"

"The-the scars, do they hurt?"

[No one's ever asked us that before.]

Wade stared at the kid in front of him. Why would he ask that?

{. . .He cares. . .about us?}

[How is that possible? He's seen the scars.]

He swallowed, noticing his mouth was dry. He had to cough before he could manage a whispered, "Yeah, all the damn time."

"I'm sorry," Peter told him, though he wasn't sure if he meant because the merc was in constant pain or because he had taken off his mask when he clearly didn't want it removing. "but I don't get why you didn't want me to see you."

"Have y' suddenly gone blind and suffered memory loss?" Wade kind of snapped. He had meant to joke but it came out. . .somewhat angrily. He watched as Peter cocked his head to the side with an irritated expression. "I'm been serious, kid." Why was he angry? Peter hadn't reacted how he thought he would: scream or run away or lash out in fear. So. . .why was he so mad?

[You're so stupid.]

"Can you not see what I look like!?"

{Yes, stupid. And scared.}

"Yeah, you look badass." Peter half-smirked.

"W-what?"

Peter shrugged. "I was going to say beautiful but I assumed you wouldn't like that, so I went with badass even though it's the total opposite but somehow they're both the perfect way to describe you but I get it if you don't like me callin-," His babble was cut off suddenly as Wade pressed his lips to his. Nothing else touched, no hands fisted in spandex or leather, no hands grabbing at a neck or pulling on hair, just lips touching. That was it. He didn't pull away and neither of them moved, he just stayed still and waited until the merc pulled away.

They stared at each other for a moment before Peter ran his hand through his hair. "Suppose you want to stay the night?"

Wade wasn't sure why he'd done what he just had, but he was glad Peter wasn't mad about it. Things had looked bad for a while but he felt as though they were okay now, or at least okay- _ish_. So he smirked –almost forgetting he didn't have his mask on- and joked, "Thought you'd never ask baby boy."

Peter smirked. "I know exactly how we're sleeping."

His smirk widened as he saw the blush on the kid's cheeks, huh, so he did like his little nickname. "Lead the way baby boy."

XXXXXX

"Petey," Wade said quietly. "y' still awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake. What's up?"

"Y' know when you said I could stay, I didn't think y' meant this." He said. . .from his place on the make shift bed on the floor. He listened to Peter chuckle. "Yeah, real funny,"

"It's hilarious. I'm not sharing my bed with you on the first night, especially with the way you go on about my ass."

"So we can share next time?" The merc asked hopefully, grinning.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

XXXXXX

"Uhn. . .nnh. . ." Peter groaned as he woke up; his body ached. Why? He quickly stopped wondering why he was aching so bad when he realised he was laid on something warm and bumpy.

With another groan he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the sleep. He frowned, trying to figure out what he was staring at –what his face was nuzzled into. It was skin, definitely skin but it was bumpy. . .scarred. It was scarred skin. Oh no. Oh crap. Oh shit.

He was nuzzling Wade's neck. He was laid on top of the merc.

He took a moment to register where the rest of his body was; face buried in the crook of his neck, his body angled so he was half on and half off the one beneath him, his right leg was hitched up over the man's hip.

Great, he was laid on Deadpool. It wasn't even that he was laid with the merc, he was laid _on_ the merc. What the hell was he doing? He slowly lifted his head and awkwardly looked down at his position, well, he couldn't pretend he had imagined the position now.

Or when he noticed two more things; one: Wade had a boner and it was sticking into his thigh. Two: they were holding hands.

His cheeks heated up, and it was mainly because they were holding hands. . .not the boner. He let out a shaky breath. Crap. How was he supposed to get off of DP without waking him? The last thing he needed was for the merc to know he had been laid on him. . .if he didn't know already. Clearly he was been hopeful; the merc had been sleeping on the floor, how would he have gotten to the bed without knowing?

He carefully placed his head back into the crook of his neck, and looked at the scars in front of his eyes. How did Wade manage with the pain? How was it even possible to cope with constant pain twenty-four-seven? He knew Deadpool was physically strong, but he was clearly mentally strong too. . .well, for the most part.

He liked the feel of the scars against his skin. He let out a deep breath; what was he doing? He had let someone see his face, know who he was. . .seriously, what the hell was he doing?

"So y' finally awake, huh Petey?"

Peter's whole body tensed up, great, now he'd been caught just lying there. What could he say? How was he going to get out of this? He let out a shaky breath and sat up too quick, unintentionally sliding onto on Wade. His cheeks heated up as he felt the merc's hard on against his bum. . .but for some reason he couldn't move. "Y-yeah, sorry, didn't wan' to wake you."

"'s okay baby boy, didn't really get much sleep."

Crap. . .no, shit. Did he mean. . .had they. . .would he really not remember doing _that_ with Wade? "W-w-what?"

Deadpool chuckled; maybe he should have worded that differently, it was clear what the kid had thought he meant. "I didn't mean that, kid. It took a while for you to settle down,"

"What'd you mean?"

He frowned, confused. "You don't remember?" Pater shook his head. "Huh, weird. You were really unsettled, must o' been a bad dream so I got up and tried to calm you down. . ."

". . .So, erm, how did we end up like this?"

He grinned, remembering what had happened:

" _Baby boy c'mon, it's alright, you're safe. 'm right here with y', you're okay." Wade said as softly as he could, his hands hovering over Peter; he wanted to stroke his hair or rub his arm to let him know he was there. . .but knowing his luck, he'd be stroking and Petey would wake up and think he was touching him up. Which as much as he wanted to touch the Spider, he didn't want to while he was asleep. That was just wrong, y'know, unless they'd actually been screwing already._

 _But unfortunately, they hadn't been._

 _Peter whimpered and Wade suddenly didn't care if he woke up and thought he was touching him up, he had to calm him down. He placed his right hand on the kid's stomach and used his left to run through the thick brown hair; he noticed it was slick with sweat._

 _[Must be a really bad dream.]_

 _{Poor kid.}_

" _Yeah." Deadpool agreed with the voices. He didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to help Peter? How. . .fuck sake! All he wanted to do was take the hurt away. . .but he had no idea what to do. "Huh, c'mon baby boy, calm down or wake up. I don't know how to help you." His jaw clenched as the Spider whimpered loudly. He moved his hand from the kid's stomach to his face, cupping his cheek._

 _Only a few seconds later, he regretted moving his hand as Peter grabbed his wrist with a crushing grip. Literally, crushing. He felt the bones crack. . .and then break as Spidey pulled on him, flipping him onto the bed with him._

" _Baby boy, 's okay, it's just me; Deadpool!"He had seen how strong Spiderman was. . .and felt it first-hand. If the kid was dreaming about been hurt, he was about to retaliate and it was gonna hurt like hell._

 _He couldn't hurt Peter to stop him, so he was gonna have to take it but he knew the kid would feel bad when he woke up. What the hell was he supposed to do? "Petey, it's okay, 'm not gonna hurt you."_

 _Suddenly Peter's body relaxed, and then fell down onto Wade._

" _Bloody hell baby boy, y' scared me." He chuckled. And what happened next actually made his heart skip a beat,_

 _Spidey wriggled against his body, getting comfy, and nuzzled his neck before moaning a whisper, "Hnn, Wade,"._

 _He took in a deep breath and then let a shaky one out. Wow. That was the best thing he had ever heard. He was too focused on the heat spreading through his body –mostly his heart. . .and groin. But mostly his heart._

"You wriggle a lot in your sleep, 's why y' were only half on me eventually. And you ended up holding my hand –so cute."

Peter's cheeks were bright red. He couldn't believe it was his fault they were in this position and that he had moaned the merc's name and that-, "Shit, your wrist!" He looked down at their hands: it was clearly not the one they were holding hands with, so he looked to their left. . .and he was still holding DP's wrist. Crap. He slowly let go, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already had.

Wade's wrist was bruised and red, and he heard him let out a groan. Peter felt horrible, tears started to well up in his eyes. He'd hurt Wade. It was weird, he had smacked Deadpool a few times but he had never really _hurt_ him.

"Hey, hey, 's okay." The merc said quickly, sitting up; it was a little awkward with their position but he used their joined hands to steady himself, and did his best not to moan as Petey's bum rubbed against his hard on –as if it wasn't hard enough not to grind against it when he had been sitting still. "Look see, it's fine." He said and twirled his wrist.

"It. . .it's creaking." Spidey told him.

Deadpool shrugged, smirking. "It's just the bones clicking back together."

"I am so sorry, Wade, I-," He stopped when saw the merc's smirk turned to a toothy grin. "What're you grinning at?"

"I like it when you say my name."

"O-oh,"

"Don't worry about my wrist, it'll be fine. It's been healing all night, was just hard to finish with your grip." Wade told him. "Tch, wish I was on about something else, not my wrist –if y' get what I mean." He said and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Spidey let out a sigh and smiled. "Yeah, I get it. I am sorry though."

"I know, but it's okay." The merc smiled softly, letting his hand fall onto Peter's thigh. He looked at the kid, noticing he was looking at the scarred hand on his thigh before he looked back up to him, biting his bottom lip. Fuck. Did the kid have any idea what he looked like, sitting on his lap in only his boxers, hand holding his, hair all over the place, cheeks burning red, big wide eyes, biting his bottom lip. . .fuck. Just fuck.

[Yeah, you wish you were fucking him.]

{Why are we always thinking crude thoughts when it comes to Spidey?}

[Cause he's sexy as hell and big red wants him so bad-]

"Shut up." He mumbled. Though the voices were right, he didn't need to be thinking about how much he wanted to do the kid, especially right now. He'd do it later, probably in shower with the pair of Spidey's boxers that he was planning on stealing.

". . .You do that a lot, y'know, talking to yourself."

Deadpool looked away for a moment, sighing, before looking back at him. "Not talking t' m'self, am answering the voices." Now he was worried. Petey had accepted his scars but how was he gonna handle his crazy?

Spiderman nodded slowly. "Okay,"

"Okay? That's it?"

He shrugged with a confused expression. "What'd you want me to say?"

"I-I don't. . .I don' know, never really told anyone before. I guess I expected y' t' call me crazy."

"Oh, I think you're crazy, but to be fair I thought that before I knew about the voices." He smiled, playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Wade smirked and moved quickly, letting go of the kid's thigh and wrapping it around his waist and used their joined hands to switch their positions. He grinned down at him. "Your spidey-senses didn't see that comin' did they?"

Spiderman smiled up at Wade, it was a playful smile –but the merc realised that too late. He wrapped his legs around the thick waist, and used his strength to flip them. . .knocking them off the bed and onto the floor. Wade let out an 'ooph' noise. He chuckled. "Didn't see that coming? Really?"

"I don't have your Spidey-senses."

"I might as well not have them when I'm with you, they don't seem to work right for some reason." He admitted.

"Huh, the voices are a bit quieter around you too. I wonder why."

"I. . .don't know." Peter didn't want to think about the why, he was sure it had something to do with how he felt towards the merc. . .and he wasn't sure he could continue the conversation without telling him that. He had to switch the subject. Oh, and he knew exactly what he needed to ask. "Hey, I almost forgot, those guys you were after. . .well, why were you after them? I was gonna ask you but you were been an ass and pretended to be dead."

Deadpool sighed; he should have been expecting that question. "How about we talk about that over some breakfast?"

He narrowed his eyes; Wade was clearly trying to get out of telling him. "How about we talk about it?"

"Okay baby boy, I was trying not to say it but y' makin' me': that tight little body o' yours has been pressed against my little Wade all night, not that I mind but 'm gonna explode real soon. It's actually quite painful."

Peter's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. He could still feel the merc's hard on but he hadn't thought about it like that. "S-sure, sorry." He practically jumped off Wade and stepped away from him, but he couldn't help but look him over; the scars covered every inch of his muscled body but it didn't take away from his looks, if anything it added to them. His eyes wandered down his chest and six pack to the red boxers. . .and the big –no, huge- erection underneath them.

He was snapped out of his staring as he heard the merc chuckle. His cheeks heated up; crap, he had been caught.

"Feel free t' help, baby boy." Wade grinned.

Peter tilted his head and bit his lip as he took the sight in front of him in. He could do it. He used his foot to move Wade's leg –and the merc followed suite, spreading them- and as he knelt down in between them, he heard him stifle a groan.

He paused and made a show of licking his lips, keeping his eyes on Wade's bright blue ones. He could hear his breathing deepen and come out in a quick shallow rasp. Moving slowly he placed his hand on his right hip –liking the bumpiness- and ran his free hand up his left thigh to the hem of the red boxers, his fingers slipping under the elastic.

He looked at where his fingers were and then back up to Wade, who was watching him keenly, his chest rising and falling slowly. He started to pull the boxers down, but stopped when the merc rolled against the movement. . .and smiled widely at him. "Nope." He let go and stood up.

"What?" Deadpool breathed out. He stared up at the smirking kid as he started laughing. "Ooh, that is not nice baby boy! That was just cruel!"

"Yup. Hurry up and take care of it if you must, I've got some questions for you." Peter told him and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and stopped laughing, his breathing ragged. Damn, that had been hard to do. He had only done it to tease DP and. . .although it had worked, it had got him worked up too.

* * *

End of chap six!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hope this chapter is okay, and you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Wade wandered out of the bathroom –attached to the kid's bedroom-, drying himself with the towel. He'd helped himself to the shower, it was the least Petey could let him do after teasing him like he had. . .of course after that teasing it hadn't taken him long to take care of himself. In fact, it had actually been a little too quickly for his liking; he liked seeing his baby boy crawling over him and playing with his boxers and biting his lip-and if he didn't stop thinking about the memory he was going to be hard again.

He begrudgingly pushed the memory out of his mind –for now at least- and looked around the bedroom. It was a mess, even to him; clothes cluttered the floor, pieces of screwed up paper scattered about, and a plate of half eaten pizza was sat on the desk that was opposite the bed.

It was kinda cute that the kid was a bit of a scruff.

"Hey Wade, you finished in there yet?" Peter asked from the other side of the door.

He was tempted to say yeah and let the kid walk in on him in all his naked glory. . .but he figured he'd just get mad. "Almost." He grabbed his boxers from the floor –on top of his leather suite- where he'd left them.

As he stood up straight the corkboard caught his eye, well the photos on it did. It was cute; he kept pictures of his family and friends, they were his loved ones. He liked it, it was good the kid had people he loved. . .though he was a little jealous. He couldn't even tell the kid how he felt about him, but he had all these others fawning over him.

And then there was the fact that he had shown Spidey his face.

{But he said he liked it though.}

[Yeah, he couldn't have meant it though, right?]

". . .He sounded like he meant it."

"Hey crazy, wouldn't you rather talk to me?"

Wade half-smiled; from most people that line would have been nasty but from Petey it was cute. "Always baby boy." He wasn't sure why but that was when he noticed the pictures at the bottom. . .the pictures of him. "What the-?" His smile widened.

[He. . .he has a picture of us.]

{Three. He has three pictures of us.}

"I'm coming in now."

"Petey no, wait." He said just as the door opened and the kid walked in. He had the chance to cover himself, but he didn't think to. . .or maybe he did and just didn't move? He wasn't sure. He was too busy watching Peter look him up and down, and his eyes stop at his uncovered and un-hard manhood.

Peter's eyes widened as he realised what he was looking at and quickly turned away, cheeks burning.

"Oh, I know, it's a lot more impressive when it's hard huh."

"Dude, seriously!?" Spiderman groaned. "Put some pants on."

"Okay, okay." Deadpool mumbled as he pulled on his boxers. "'Kay, y' can turn around now." He watched as Petey turned back to face him, his cheeks still pink. Damn, that was cute. He was cute. And sexy as hell, stood there looking at him with rosy cheeks and mussed hair and joggers that were too big and hanged low on his thin hips and-he reeaally had to calm down. He was about to get hard just looking at him.

"I, erm, just wanted to grab a t-shirt; could only find pants in the room." Peter all but whispered before moving to his draws, next to the bathroom door.

"You don't have to get dressed on my account, baby boy."

Peter sighed, a little smile ghosting his lips. "I really don't like you calling me that."

"Sure y' don't."

He knew Wade was smirking, he could _feel_ it. He grabbed the first top he found and pulled it on, hearing the merc sigh. He kept his back to him as he spoke, "Look, Wade I. . .erm, about making you take your mask off. . .I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have made you do that. I-," He let out a deep breath and turned to face Deadpool, who was looking at the corkboard. Oh no.

"Why'd you take pictures of me?"

". . .Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah, don' worry 'bout that. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to." He hadn't wanted to show Spidey his face. . .but the moment he had, he was glad to have gotten it out of the way. He had wanted to know who Spiderman was for a long time, it was only fair Peter saw him too. He wasn't angry or upset about it. He looked at Peter, who had a worried expression. "Seriously Peter, I wouldn't have shown you if I didn't want you to see. I was just. . .worried."

"About what?"

Wade opened his mouth but shut it without saying anything. He huffed a laugh, shaking his head as he looked back at the photos. How was he supposed to admit it?

[I think you gotta tell him, big red.]

{For once, I agree.}

Spidey rushed over to the merc and looked up at him, a pleading expression on his face.

Wade huffed a laugh, a slight smile on his lips. "How can I resist that look? I was worried you'd. . .reject me." He shrugged. "O' some shit like that."

Peter's eyes widened. What? He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out for a good ten seconds. . .which then, felt like a life time. "Y-you. . .thought I. . .erm,"

"Don't hurt y'self baby boy." Wade grinned. "So, I answered your question. . .now answer mine. Why do you have pictures of me?"

Spidey scratched at his head, and avoided looking into the merc's bright blue eyes. "Okay, guess that's fair. I, err, was curious about you. . .so I took pictures. Like I do all the time." That was buyable right? Most of it was true anyway, sort of.

"Huh, you were curious. . .so y' put them with pics of yours friends? That makes sense." Deadpool nodded.

[You know that's mostly bull, right?]

{He still hasn't realised he's seen him before yet. . .}

"Yeah, I know. Wait, what?" DP mumbled to the voices.

Peter smiled, amused; he had noticed Deapool talked to himself a lot, and he found it funny. . .knowing that he was answering voices didn't change that. It just hurt him, knowing he couldn't help. . .but on the other hand, crazy was what made Deadpool, Deadpool, and he loved that.

He sucked in a quick breath. What? Love? No. No. That wasn't what he meant. It was-. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He had to change the subject. "So, who were those guys? You promised-," He paused as Wade leaned in closer to the pictures. "What're you doing?"

"You're really close with the Avengers, huh."

"Yeah, I guess." Peter frowned, confused. But decided to keep talking. "Mostly Mr. Stark, Bruce and Wanda. They're all pretty awesome though."

"Scarlet Witch, huh?"

"Yeah. . .she's kinda my best friend."

"Friend? You sure that's all, 'cause you both look cosy sitting on what I assume is her bed. . ."

Peter smirked up at Wade. "Are you jealous?" He laughed when the merc gave him a shocked look. "Yes, I'm sure, her boyfriend took that."

"That doesn't really mean anything, baby boy." Wade turned his body away from the corkboard back to the kid, stepping into his personal space and looked down at him, looming over him in a way. "She could still like you or. . .more likely, you could like her." He searched the kid's face for anything that showed he was wrong. He really hoped he was wrong.

"I'm telling you, we're just friends."

"Yeah?" The merc questioned and moved slowly –so not to scare him- backing Peter up against the desk and placing his hands onto the wood, his arms rubbing against the grey cloth of the kid's t-shirt covering his hips. He stared into the wide brown eyes. Damn, those eyes were beautiful. He felt like even those could set him off at the minute.

He sucked in a sharp breath, nervous, but kept his eyes on Wade's. He stood up straight –rather than leaning backwards against the desk-, his hips grazing against Wade's. "Yeah. I mean come on, if I liked her I wouldn't have kissed you yesterday." As soon as he said it, his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that. He was meant to be staying away from those kinds of topics.

How the hell had he almost forgotten about that!? Spidey had kissed him. And then he had kissed Spidey.

"I, erm, I'm hungry." Peter ducked his head and stayed still for a moment, before quickly slipping under Wade's arm and heading towards the bedroom door.

[Wait, what're you doing?]

The voice asked as Wade moved quickly, grabbing the kid's wrist.

{Just let him go, he wants to-,}

For the first time ever he blanked out the voices. He pulled Peter close to him, the smaller but stronger body crashing into his. He looked down into the wide brown eyes. . .and refused to think, he just followed his instincts. He pressed his mouth to the Spider's, roughly, quickly, heatedly. All he wanted was to feel Peter, every smooth and toned inch of him. He kept hold of his wrist and ran his free hand up his back to his neck, squeezing gently before moving into his hair and gripping it tightly.

Peter was in shock for what felt like a lifetime, until the grip in his hair tightened and tilted his head backwards. He breathed in as their lips parted for only a second. . .and then kissed back just as passionately. He grabbed Wade's hips, squeezing and feeling the scars; he really did like the feel of the bumps. His tongue slipped into the other's mouth as he pressed their bodies ever closer together. Their groins rubbed together and he let out a moan.

God, that noise was music to his ears. Wade had never heard something so perfect. He took his chance and pushed Peter against the wall, making sure to grind against him just to hear that moan again. Damn, he was hard already and if he kept hearing those noises he wasn't going to last long. But he didn't care, he could feel the kid was hard too.

He pulled on the thick brown hair to angle so he could attack Peter's neck easily, nipping the soft skin with his teeth. Huh, he knew Petey liked that because he groaned and moved his lower half away from the wall, mushing their groins harder together. He smirked against his neck. And he loved the way the kid's hands were grabbing at him needingly.

Oh, he'd almost forgotten. He let go of the hair –using his other to steady them against the wall- and ran it down his back to the thing he had wanted to touch for so long. Oh hot damn. He squeezed at the perfect ass and moaned against his neck. He pulled away and looked at Petey, at his lust glazed eyes, as he kneaded the perfect round flesh. The only problem was the clothes in the way. "Damn, baby boy, it's fucking perfect. Nnh I knew it would be."

Peter smiled, somewhat shyly. "Shut up, stupid."

Wade managed to get out, "'M serious kid.", just before Spidey pressed their mouths together. Damn, this kid was amazing. He tucked his fingers under the hem of the kid's shirt and pulled away, staring at the kid. "Damn, baby boy, you're so beautiful." He smiled as he saw the blush appear on his cheeks. So cute. "This okay?" He gave the t-shirt a tug.

Peter nodded and pulled on Deadpool's hips, pressing their bodies together.

-Knock—Knock-

"You wanna get that?" Wade grinned before he leaned down to nip at Peter's neck.

"N-no. . ." He told him, wrapping one arm around the strong scarred shoulders and the other running down his side, resting on the boxers. He pulled away quickly, hearing his front door unlock. "Someone's coming in."

"Fuck," Wade groaned; he really didn't want to stop, but he could kill whoever was interrupting them and then continue. . .right? "who has a key?"

"No one." He watched as the merc stepped away from him and grabbed a gun from his desk draw. "What the hell dude, when did you put that there?"

"Last night before y' pinned me t' the bed."

"Seriously!?"

Deadpool smirked and shrugged. "Shush baby boy, big reds about to kill someone." He held his gun out and pointed it towards the door.

Peter said, "Don't you dare!", just as someone opened the door.

"Peter?" A voice called as the bedroom door opened.

Peter grabbed Wade's arm and pushed upwards, but it was pointless because he didn't shoot.

"Calm it baby boy, I know what 'm doing. I saw him."

He looked away from Wade to Tony. Great, the last thing he needed in his room with a practically naked Deadpool and two boners was Tony Stark. "E-erm, i-it's not what it looks like."

". . .Sure," Tony said not quite sure where to look or what to say, which was unusual for him.

"What d' y' want tin man? We're kind o' busy." Wade said gesturing between him and the kid, an annoyed look on his face.

Peter watched as Tony cocked his brow with a questioning look. "N-no we weren't. W-what's up, Mr. Stark?"

"You're late for that thing we're going t' do. And after that phone call I was worried about you, so I used your spare key under the mat."

This had to be the most awkward situation Peter had ever been in and he had been in a few. What the hell was he supposed to do?

" _Thing_?" Deadpool questioned. Okay, so he was a little annoyed his baby boy and the tin man were close.

Spidey sighed. "We were supposed to be working on my suit."

"He knows?" Tony questioned.

He was getting tired of all the questions and the tenseness of the whole thing. "Yeah, it was an accident. I, erm, I-I'll go get changed and we can go?"

"Sure kid." Tony told him but kept his eyes on Wade, who in turn kept his eyes on Tony.

He looked from Wade to Tony then back again and again. Okay. He sighed. He awkwardly moved between the two men and hurried to the bathroom. "Don't kill each other."

"So, why're you naked in my student's bedroom?"

"What, you jealous old man?"

XXXXXX

"Y' really got t' go, now?" Wade asked. He couldn't help but feel a little dejected; they had just been about to do the nasty and all because Tony they had had to stop.

"Yeah, Tony's been really nice, he's helping me fix some problems with the suit."

"Yeah, I bet he is." The merc mumbled.

[Kill him. He's after our Spider.]

{Don't kill him, it would only hurt Peter. You could injure him though.}

Peter half smirked. "Are you jealous Wade?"

"Tch." Wade scoffed. "Jealous of that old man? No way. Besides, I know y' got the hots for me baby boy." He smirked, winking at him. His smirk only widened when the kid's cheeks burned pink.

"C'mon kid, I got other things t' do t'day." Tony said from the front door.

"C-coming."

"If only." Wade commented.

"Seriously?" Peter hissed, shaking his head as he started towards the door. He stopped and turned back to Wade. "Erm, w-will you be here when I get back?"

"D' you want me t' be?"

"Yeah."

"Wow that was easy."

They both smiled; Wade's a grin and Peter's a shy one.

"I, erm, gotta go. I'll see you soon." He said and hurried after Tony.

* * *

End of chap 7!

thanks for reading and commenting, it makes my day :D

Hope you're all enjoying so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Peter sat down on one of the stools. They'd just finished tinkering with his suit. . .and it had been the most awkward two hours of his life. They had barely said two words to each other. He understood that it was weird he had walked in on him with Wade. . .but it wasn't like he had seen them actually doing anything. Not that they had had the chance to actually _do_ anything.

He kicked his feet on the floor, twisting the stool around. Awkward. So awkward.

"So," Tony said as he stood at the opposite side of the desk. "you and Deadpool huh?"

"Yeah, wait." How hadn't he realised before? "You know Wade is. . ."

"Do you really think I don't know almost all of the costume wearing weirdo's running around here?"

Peter sometimes forgot just how powerful Tony Stark was, never mind Ironman. "Huh. I never really thought about it."

"How long you and him. . .err, been a _thing_." Tony asked, swishing his glass.

"We are not a _thing_." He told him, he could feel his cheeks heating up. This was embarrassing.

"Sure looked like it."

"W-what? N-no that wasn't-I told you that wasn't what it looked like." He watched as Tony raised a sceptical brow. "It wasn't. He just. . .he stayed over last night."

"But it wasn't what it looked like?"

Peter cocked his head and gave his mentor an annoyed look. "He. . .he saw my face. So he stayed. That was it."

"After everything you've done to keep it secret, he just happens to find out?"

He didn't understand what the accusing tone was for but it was pissing him off. He cared about Tony and even cared about what he thought of him. . .but he cared about Wade too, a lot more than he had initially meant to. "Yeah, he did."

"Uh- huh. I just find it a little strange kid, I mean, do y' even know him? Do you know what it is he does?"

"Everybody knows what Deadpool does." Peter stated. He was trying not to let his annoyance show. He wasn't sure it was working.

"So you're okay dating someone who kills people."

"We're not dating."

"Okay, so you're okay sleeping around with someone who kills people?"

He clenched his jaw as he heard the anger in his mentor's voice; why was he angry? His relationships had nothing to do with him. "It's not like he kills innocents. . .and since we've been hanging out he hasn't _killed anyone_."

"While he's been around you, what about when you're not there?"

Spidey watched as Tony put his glass down, a little rougher than he normally would. His mentor had a point, he didn't know what Deadpool did when they weren't together. . .but he had a feeling the merc hadn't killed anyone for a while, he joked about killing them but he didn't even though he had the chance. "What's your problem with him Mr. Stark? Seriously."

"He's an arrogant asshole, and I don't trust him-,"

"Well I do!" Peter yelled. "I thought you'd trust me enough to know who the good ones are."

Tony sighed. "I thought you did, but if you're choosing someone like him, someone who kills people and would probably come for you at the right price. . .I guess I was wrong."

Tears welled up in Peter's eyes; it hurt that Tony didn't trust his choices. "You know what Tony? I'm not a child, and you're not my dad." He pushed up from the stool, knocking it to the ground. "My choices of who I _fuck_ and anything else, has nothing to do with you." He didn't wait for his mentor to say anything, he just grabbed his bag and stormed out towards the door.

"Oh hey kid," Bruce said, stopping at the door.

He didn't stop to say hi, normally he would have felt bad about that but he was too wound up to feel anything but anger and annoyance. As he stormed to the elevator he could hear Bruce say,

"What did you do now Tony?"

XXXXXX

Wade looked away from the TV as the front door slammed shut. "You okay Petey?" He asked, cautiously, sitting up from his stretched out position on the couch. The kid was clearly agitated. He was gonna kill Stark.

[Let's get to it then.]

{We don't even know it was the Ironman who upset him.}

"I'm fine."

He watched Peter wander around the living room, clearly trying to busy himself but was too stressed to actually do anything. He knew the kid was trying to make it look like he was okay. . .but that was just showing Wade how un-okay he was.

He stood from the sofa and in two quick strides he stood in front of the kid, placing a finger under his chin to tilt his face upwards. "What's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine,"

"Don't make me ask again." Deadpool told him; he was worried about him, and asking the same question more than once was going to waste time.

". . .fine. Mr Stark said some things that got to me, okay?" Spidey admitted as he looked back at those bright blue eyes. It was his new favourite shade of blue.

"What did he say?" He asked quickly. "He's hurt you, hasn't he?"

"No, he just pissed me off." Peter kept staring at Wade, hoping the merc would give in and drop it. . .but after a good thirty seconds of staring, he realised the man wasn't going to. He sighed. "Fine. He was asking questions and said some stuff about you that I didn't like."

[What?]

{How is it possible this kid actually cares about you. . .about us. . .that much he's actually mad at his father figure?}

He stared at the kid in shock. He couldn't believe it, Spidey really did care. He smiled widely before leaning and gently pressing his mouth to Peter's soft lips. He really wanted to continue what they had been up to earlier but now wasn't the time. He pulled away, smiling softly, happily. "I made breakfast, well, I guess it's more lunch now."

"Really?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Yup." He jerked his thumb towards the little two person dining table in the kitchen area, where two plates sat. "Breakfast burritos."

"Burritos huh," Peter nodded. "but I had none of the ingredients you'd need to make burritos. Where'd you order them from?"

Wade sighed dramatically. "Couldn't just pretend could ya? Got 'em from someplace downtown."

Spidey chuckled as he moved to the table, sitting down. Wade followed, smiling. They ate in silence and just sat there for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say, until the merc said, "So, what'd the tin man say 'bout me?"

". . .Just about what you do and stuff."

"You mean about me killing people?"

Peter looked away. "Yeah. . .I told him you hadn't killed anyone since we've been, I don't know, hanging out? Working together? Anyway, sorry, I guess it doesn't really have anything to do with him. . .or me."

"You're important to him, o' course he's gonna bring it up. He's probably going to do a lot more to keep you away from me." Wade hated the thought; what lengths would Stark go to, to make sure he stayed away from the Spider? How long would it take before Petey realised the tin man was right about him?

"He can try whatever the hell he likes," He told the merc. "I like you and unless _I_ decide I don't wan' t' be around you, there's nothing he can say or do to change my mind." He watched as Wade's eyes widened with surprise, a small pleased smile taking over his lips. "Besides, it's not like you're the only person who's killed someone."

The smile faded and was replaced with a confused expression. "What. . .what do you mean by that?"

Peter smiled a self-deprecating smile before huffing a laugh. "I told you remember, I have death on my hands." He held his hands out, palms up as if Deadpool would be able to see. "I, err, I had this friend G-Gw-Gwen. . .she knew about Spiderman and everything and well, that's what got her killed. One of my enemies found out about her and he erm. . .I couldn't. . .she-she died, and it was all my fault. I should've been faster, y' know."

Wade grabbed Petey's hands and held them tight. "I'm so sorry, Petey." He wanted to ask what the kid had done to the bad guy, but he didn't want to upset him and he had a feeling he knew what he'd done to him anyway. . .and there was no way he was going to ask Peter to admit to that. It was so clear how guilty the kid felt. Wade suddenly realised that was why he had no pictures in his room of her. . .he couldn't bear to look at her. The guilt was too much.

"Me too." Spidey choked out. "T-that's why I don't. . .apart from Mr. Stark and the others, I try not to connect with people too much anymore. . ."

"But you couldn't resist with me, huh baby boy." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't want Petey been upset.

Peter let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're my exception on quite a few things."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXX

Wade ran his hand through Peter's thick brown hair. They'd been talking for a while before the kid curled up next to him and nodded off, his head falling into the merc's lap as he wriggled about to get comfy.

Peter had gone into more detail about his friend Gwen, she sounded like a good kid –just like Petey- but he hadn't been able to tell him who had killed her, it was too painful for him to even get the words out. And Wade wasn't going to force it out of him. Or what Spiderman had done to the villain.

Then he'd told him about his Uncle Ben, and how it was his fault he had died too. Again, Wade didn't ask questions. . .especially what Spiderman had done about it.

And then they had talked about nothing particular for a little bit. Wade had expected the kid to ask about the guys from the other day or something from his past, but he had stuck to basic questions like favourite food, film and drink. Oh, and how Wade had found the jogging bottoms he had bought at least a year ago. . .he'd been snooping through his draws for something to wear, luckily the kid had bought the wrong size. He knew the kid was trying to be careful and not push, just like he had been doing. . .but he wanted Petey to know about him, no matter how bad most of it was.

He sighed, still stroking the kid's hair. "Y' too good kid for me, y' gotta know that baby boy." If the kid was still interested in him after everything he had done, he was one lucky son of a bitch.

He rambled on about his mercenary life before Deadpool for a short while. "And then, I got cancer. That's when everything got worse, believe it or not." He went into detail how he'd been stupid and believed the wrong people could help him. . .how he thought even he could become a super hero. But of course, he'd just been a fucking moron.

The guys who were supposed to help him and others like him were actually just gonna sell them once there mutant gene came through. And of course his couldn't have been something super cool like breathing fire or flying. . .he had to get-, "Well, y'know what my _powers_ are," He told the still sleeping Peter, softly stroking his hair. "So I became Deadpool to get revenge. . .and those men we were after the other day, they work for Francis." He chuckled to himself. "Fuckin' Francis."

"I 'spose not everything's been bad, I was out after some douchebag one night when I saw you swinging around after some weirdo. . .I followed you. I actually wanted to help, I didn't know you, didn't even know if you were good or bad but I. . .I felt this _need_ to help you. But I didn't." He admitted. "It wasn't long after that that I found out who you were –and of course, y' were a good one. How did I not know that, huh? I mean only someone with an ass as sweet as yours could be a good guy." He chuckled.

"I followed you around a few times, just trying to find out more about you; o' course when I realised you were heading home I stopped, I mean I wanted t' know the real you too. . .but I couldn't do that. 'Specially not t' you."

"Blindy caught me a few times, he even threatened to tell you I was following you." He paused remembering he had threatened the Devil back. He wasn't going to tell him that bit though. "I finally got up the courage to speak to y'. . .an' o' course I wish I'd done it sooner." He felt Peter shift and his hand fisted in Wade's pants leg.

"I do too." Peter confessed. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that bad stuff, Wade. I wish I could have helped."

The merc pulled on the kid's shoulder, making him twist onto his back. "You are helping, baby boy, you have no idea."

"I'm not doing anything though."

He smiled down at him, those big brown eyes looking at him sympathetically. "You are, y' really are kid. Everything. . .doesn't seem so bad around you. The scars don't hurt as much, the voices are quitter. And even if that weren't the case. . .I'd still wanna be around you."

Peter stared up at Wade. Whoa. He hadn't been expecting that. He pushed himself up slowly and pressed his lips to the merc's. It was different, but he felt the same. Things were just better with Wade around.

Wade's hand grabbed at the kid's hair, pressing their faces harder together.

Peter twisted his body, climbing onto the merc's lap. His hands grabbed at Wade's neck and shoulders, kissing him fervently. He wanted Wade. He _needed_ Wade. He ground down against him.

Wade couldn't resist, his hands ran down the Spider's body before grabbing at that sweet perfect arse. Damn, he'd watched it in that spandex suit for so long, been able to touch –well, grope- at it was better than he could have ever imagined. He quickly slid his hands under the jeans, but still over his boxers, squeezing and kneading. "Damn, baby boy, so hot."

"Not as hot as you." Peter grinned against the merc's lips, grinding down slowly and his hands running all over his body feeling every dip and bump of his scars. He wanted to memorise every line.

The merc smirked before pressing their lips back together and gripping roughly at the Spider's bum, spreading the cheeks. His smirk only widened as Peter let out a sharp gasped moan.

He tugged at the elastic band of the kid's boxers. "Okay?"

Peter nodded. "You don't need to keep asking." He told him, remembering the merc had basically asked permission before going to take his top of earlier too. He wondered what that was about. But he wasn't going to ask now, he was much more interested in what the scarred hands were going to do.

That was . . .until he got a familiar tingle at the top of his spine. He pulled his mouth from Wade's, but kept their position. "Something's wrong, someone's here."

Wade pulled his hands out from under the kid's jeans, his eyes locked with those brown ones that were usually wide but right now were focused and somewhat angry. "On my count, jump behind the couch and be ready for whatever they've got." He watched the kid nod. He squeezed at his bony hips before mouthing, 'Three, two-,"

But he didn't get the chance to say 'one' before the window to Wade's left shattered as it exploded in.

* * *

End of chap 8!

Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

I've kept Deadpool's backstory the same as the film, and Gwen was just Peter's friend.


End file.
